beverlyhillbilliesfandomcom-20200213-history
Imogene Coca/Filmography
Filmography Television * Buzzy Wuzzy (1948) (canceled after 4 weeks) * The Admiral Broadway Revue (1949–1950) * Your Show of Shows (139 episodes 1950-1954) * The Imogene Coca Show (1954–1955) * Playhouse 90 ("Made in Heaven" 1956) * General Electric Theater ("Cab Driver" 1957) * Sid Caesar Invites You (1958, U.S.) * Sid Caesar Invites You (1958, UK BBC) * The George Gobel Show (4 episodes 1959-1960) * Shirley Temple's Storybook: Madeline" (1960) * ''Grindl (32 episodes 1963-1964) * It's About Time (TV series)|It's About Time (18 episodes 1966-1967) * The Sid Caesar, Imogene Coca, Carl Reiner, Howard Morris Special (1967) * The Carol Burnett Show (4 episodes 1967-1969) * Love, American Style (2 episodes 1970, 1972) * Bewitched (2 episodes 1971) * The Emperor's New Clothes (1972) * The Brady Bunch (1972) * Trapper John, M.D. ("Quarantine" 1980) * Freddy the Freeloader's Christmas Dinner (1981) * The Return of the Beverly Hillbillies (1981) * Fantasy Island ("Curtain Call" 1983) * Mama's Family ("Aunt Gert Rides Again" 1983) * One Life to Live (cast member from 1983–1984) * As the World Turns (cast member in 1983) * Alice in Wonderland (1985) * Moonlighting (TV series) ("Los Dos Dipestos" 1988) * Monsters (TV series) ("The Face" 1989) * Garfield and Friends (Voice, 14 episodes 1994) * Comic Relief VI (1994) Film * Bashful Ballerina (1937) * Dime a Dance (1937) * They Meet Again (1941) * Promises! Promises! (1963) * Under the Yum Yum Tree (1963) * 10 from Your Show of Shows (1973) * Rabbit Test (film) (1978) * National Lampoon's Vacation (1983) * Nothing Lasts Forever (film) (1984) * Papa Was a Preacher (1985) * Buy & Cell (1987) * Hollywood: The Movie (1996) * Her Alibi (1989) uncredited in court room Broadway * When You Smile (1925) Imogene * Garrick Gaieties (1930) * Shoot the Works (1931) * Flying Colors (1932-'33) Jo-Jo, Miss Maris * New Faces of 1934 (1934, with Henry Fonda) * Fools Rush In (1934-'35) * New Faces of 1936 (1936) * Who's Who (1938) * The Straw Hat Revue (1939, with Danny Kaye, Jerome Robbins) * All In Fun (1940) Dancer, Esther, Mrs. Burton, Nymph, The Derelict * Concert Varieties (1945) * Janus (1955-'56) Jessica * The Girls in 509 (1958-'59) Mimsy * On The Twentieth Century (1978-'79) Letitia Primrose Selected regional theater, national tours * Bubbling Over (1926) * Queen High (1928) * Up to the Stars (1935) * Calling All Men (1937) * A Night at the Folies Bergere (1940) * Happy Birthday (play) (1948) * Wonderful Town (1954) Ruth * The Great Sebastians (1957) * Once Upon a Mattress (1960-'61) * A Thurber Carnival (1961-'62) * Caesar-Coca Revue (1961-'62) * Bells Are Ringing (musical) (1962) * Luv (play) (1967) * You Know I Can't Hear You When the Water's Running (1968-'69) * Why I Went Crazy (1969) * A Girl Could Get Lucky (1970) * The Rivals (1972) Mrs. Malaprop * The Prisoner of Second Avenue (1973-'74, with husband King Donovan) * Makin' Whoopee (1981, with Mamie Van Doren) * The Gin Game (1984) * My Old Friends (1985) * On The Twentieth Century (1986-'87) Letitia Primrose * '' My Three Angels'' (1982) Alhambra Theatre and Dining Category:Filmography